Has A Heart?
by MangaArtfansTwin
Summary: Does the Mercenary we know as 'Deathstroke' have a heart? Read and find out.


**Has a Heart?**

* * *

_How long has it been? _

All was quiet in Jump City as an invisible breeze swept through the concrete jungle. That tranquility, however, shattered as soon as the fireworks exploded, spilling bright colors into the once dark sky.

_A year? _

A large crowd of people was gathered in the City Hall, their mood matching the bright, well-lit place as their joyous laughter and cheers echoing merrily into the air, celebrating the election of their new leader.

_A millennium?_

At the stand the new leader stood and waved, a large smile upon his middle-aged face, welcoming the cheers of the people.

_Too long for my taste. It's about time someone hired me._

A few blocks down the City Hall, away from the celebration, a lone figure stood atop one of the building roofs. The sniper in his arms clicked as he loaded it and knelt down. Placing his one good eye at the scope, he took aim. Behind his mask, he smiled.

_This was too easy. _

Something whizzed through the air, penetrating the ground beside the figure. A high pitched beep sounded three times, then exploded. Three beeps was just enough time for the figure too dodge the explosion.

_Ah, about time they showed up._

The figure landed a few feet away from where he had been and looked in the direction from where the birdarangs had come from. There, five people stood, poised and ready for action. He smiled once more behind his mask.

"Hello Titans. It's been a while."

"Slade." The leader of the group returned the greeting in a less friendly manner and unsheathed his Bo staff, "Titans go!"

Altogether the Titans attacked, and altogether Slade dodged and countered. It wasn't long before he and the Titan leader clashed, Bo staff against Sword.

"Robin." Slade greeted in his ever suave tone, "I see you've made some changes."

The younger man growled and pushed the mercenary back, knocking the sword out of Slade's hands, "It's Nightwing now."

"How fitting."

Nightwing jumped, going for a swing kick to the head. Something Slade easily blocked and grabbing the youths ankle, slammed him into the ground. Green star-bolts rained down, forcing the mercenary dodge yet again and let go of Nightwing. A green tiger rammed into Slade and trapped him under its weight. "Hello kitty."

The tiger growled and inched its face closer, displaying the set of sharp teeth it had in its maw. When the tiger's head was close enough to the mercenary's face, Slade smirked, "I see your still as bright as ever." and head-butted the maw. As pain surged through the tiger, it pulled its head back, shifting the weight off its captive and Slade was able to grab its neck and pull the tiger off him.

"Beast Boy!"

The mercenary turned and saw the Azarathian coming his way, chanting her mantra. Thinking quick, he threw the only thing he had at her. The green tiger collided with the blue cloaked sorceress before she could finish her chant. The spot where Slade stood exploded as a light blue sonic blast collided with him.

"Boo-ya!" Cyborg exclaimed, a victorious grin on his face.

"I wouldn't celebrate so soon." Slade appeared behind the mechanical man and stuck a small circular disc on Cyborgs back. A scream of agony filled the air as sparks emitted from Cyborgs body. It wasn't long before his system malfunctioned and he collapsed.

"Not bad Titans." Slade took out a few smoke pellets from his utility belt, "But not good, either." Once the pellets hit the ground, he was gone.

"Titans! Fan out!" Nightwing mandated, "Search the entire area! We'll find him..."

On another rooftop somewhere else, Slade loaded his sniper once more. Eye at the scope and aim at ready, he began to pull the trigger. Through the scope, the middle-aged man knelt down to hug a young girl not more than ten-years old, undoubtedly his daughter. Slade stopped short, observing his most recent discovery. The way the father smiled at his daughter, the love in his eyes that promised he will always protect her. Slade knew it all too well. Taking his eye off the scope, he got up and, for what seemed like hours, just stood there...

"Nightwing!" Starfire said, pointing eastwards, "I see something on that rooftop."

"Good job, Star." Nightwing gave a thumbs up and called the others using his communicator.

Once at said rooftop, the Titans met with disappointment. The only thing left on the roof was a single sniper.

"Well, he got away again." Raven bluntly stated as Nightwing picked up the sniper.

"Yeah... he did." The Titan leader replied, hardening his grip on the weapon.

"I do not understand. Why would he just leave?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed with the question, "I mean, I'm glad he didn't kill the mayor, but why?"

"I Don't know." Nightwing admitted, "I really don't..."

On the sniper, a single sentence conveyed the message.

'Until next time, Titans.'

* * *

Hope you all liked that story even if my fight scenes are pretty bad.

Please leave a review to tell me what you think. :3

Constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
